Two Girls, One Mask
by foxxxduo
Summary: 2 girls made a mistake by kicking their Xbox. Now kidnapped by two men in masks and dragged into assassins creed, they have to figure out a way back to their own time, but the problem is, the longer they stay the harder it is to leave.
1. The Kidnappers

**_I do not own assassins creed. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy._**

Erin and Echo sat together playing Assassin's Creed on their xbox. It was Erin's first time ever playing it, and Echo was excited to teach her.

"Get them!"

"I'm trying Echo geez!"

Erin made Altair run across the rooftop for his leap of faith. In mid jump the xbox froze.

"Oh come on! I was just getting the hang of it!"

Erin kicked the xbox out of frustration.

"Don't do that to the xbox Erin! Do you know how much that cost me?"

Suddenly the xbox turned off. Echo's face went red.

"Why did you break my xbox?"

"I'm sorry. I only tapped it with my foot. I didn't think it would break."

"Well it's obviously broken now!"

As they fought the xbox turned back on, and the screen became purple. Erin looks at the screen.

"See. It isn't broken."

Then two masked men jumped out of the screen.

"You two are coming with us," said one of the men.

"And what makes you think that you can just come out of my xbox and kidnap us?"

Erin looked shocked by what Echo just said.

"You go girl."

One of the men laughed and replied, "You don't have a say in this. Now I suggest you come here, so we can tie you up and take you away."

"You're not my dad, so I don't have to listen to you," said Echo.

"That's it!" yelled one of the men as he grabbed Echo by the hair and knocked her out. The other man looked at Erin. "Are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to do this the fun way?"

"Umm. Are there any other options?"

"No!"

"Okay, but I'm bringing my fluffy blanket. I will die without it."

"You'll be dead anyway, so there's no reason to bring it."

"But I need it!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16! Why do you need to know? Are you some kind of pervert?"

"That's it! We're doing this the fun way!"

He nodded at the other man, and they tied her up after quickly knocking her out. They then took the girls with them back through the screen.


	2. The quest for the flufy blanket

Waking up tied up in a carriage, the girls wondered where they were being taken. "Where are you taking us?" asked Erin scared of what was to come. Echo glared at her before looking back at the men expecting an answer.

"To masyaf. Our master needs two historians to help him out."

"No. I'm not going!" yelled Erin.

"You have no choice," replied one of the men.

"Yes I do!" said Echo.

"Don't make us knock you out again."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would. Now be quiet!"

"No!" Echo looked over to see that Erin was chewing through her rope.

"Did you guys get my fluffy blanket?" said Erin

"Shut up!" said one man getting really annoyed.

"So you did? Yay! Where is it?" asked Erin as she finished chewing her rope and moved on to untie her partner in crime's. With their ropes now untied the girls silently counted down to when they would both jump out. Echo mouthed 3, 2, 1 and they leaped out of the carriage together. As soon as they hit the ground, they ran and hid behind a man with a cross on his chest.

"Where did they go!" called one of the men.

"I don't know keep looking."

"Do you think they saw us?" asked Erin.

"Yes Erin. Those men definitely saw us hide," said Echo sarcastically.

The man with a cross looked at them.

"Who are you!"

"Shhhhhh! We are hiding from those creepy hooded guys who tried to kidnap us."

The templar glared at them in confusion.

"Creepy hooded guys?"

"Yeah. They were taking us to masyaf."

Assassins! Get them!" With that said, Erin and Echo were running down the streets of and Echo both ran through the crowds pushing people out of the way until Erin slammed into a man with a white hood.

"OMG! You're Altair!"

"How do you know my name!"

"Noo. She says that to everyone. Ahaha," laughed Echo nervously.

"You're coming with me!" As he said that they heard a guard catching up with them.

"Ummm sorry. We would love to stay and chat, but we have to go. Bye bye," said Echo as she dragged Erin with her. The two girls continued running until they both jumped in a hay bale.

"Erin why did you tell him you knew his name?"

"I couldn't help it. He was thee Altair!" Echo face palmed before smacking Erin on the head.

"Don't do that again! We have enough people chasing us!"

"Where did they go?" came a voice.

"Come on they can't hide forever! We will find them."

The two girls sighed with relief before heading out.

"Now what?" asked Echo

"We go and get my blanky back," said Erin

"Fine. It should be in the bureau. Let's check there."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. I've played this game more than you."

"Ok."

With that said Erin followed Echo to the bureau. They were right at the edge of the entrance, and it was night time by the time they got there.

"After you," said Echo after pushing Erin into the entrance.

"Owwww! My bosom!"

"Oh shut up! You have buns of steel," Echo said as she hopped down as well.

"Erin?" Erin didn't respond. She was staring at a heap on the floor. There laid Altair snuggled up in her blanket...

Hear you guys go hope you like it please read and review


	3. Malik vs Altair and fluffy blankets

"Get Off Of My Blanket!" yelled Erin. Altair awoke startled before lunging at Erin and putting a blade to her throat.

"Let go of her!" Echo screamed as she ran after Altair.

"What the…"

"Never hurt my friend!" she yelled as she attacked him.

Echo hopped on altairs back while Erin got away and ran to her fluffy blanket.

"Oh fluffy. I thought I would never see you again." Echo looked at this weird situation. Altair stared at it too while Echo got off of him.

"You're the girl who said my name!" said Altair angrily.

"Umm... Alty, I wouldn't get close to her when she has her fluffy blanket," said Echo.

Erin just stood there giving Altair a death stare while snuggling in her fluffy blanket.

"What is going on in-" came a voice. Erin looked around and spotted one of the hooded men who had kidnapped them earlier. The man glared at her before smirking beneath his hood. "Looks like our historians found their way back to us."

"How many people are trying to steal my blanket?" asked Erin.

"I don't want your blanket, but I do want you to came along quietly."

"So are these the girls you lost earlier Horace?" asked Altair.

"Yes Altair, but they did manage to return to us."

Altair rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it from here then."

"Do we get to go on an adventure with Altair now?" asked Echo

"Yes."

"I'm not going," she said.

"Yes you are!"

"NO! I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Do you want to do this the fun way again?"

"Yes," said Erin.

"Alright then," he said knocking Echo out.

Erin backed away into a corner clutching her blanket.

Horace smirked before beckoning her to him. Erin shook her head while Altair walked over to her and reached for her. Erin screamed and put the blanket over her head only for it to get ripped out of her arms.

"NOOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK FLUFFY!"

Horace stared at her in confusion before another two assassins came into the room. Erin recognized Malik and her other kidnapper.

"What is going on in here?!"

"She won't shut up," said Altair

"He won't give it back!"

"Just give her back the blanket, so she'll shut up!" said Horace.

"Come on Altair just give it to her," Malik said.

"No."

"I want my blanket!" cried Erin

"Altair give it back to her right now," said Malik.

Erin began to cry when she reached for her blanket only for it to be pulled out of her reach.

"Altair give it right now, or I will tell Horace and Kadence your little secret," Malik threatened

"What secret?"

"You know. The one where-"

"Fine!" yelled Altair as he threw the blanket at Erin who stopped crying and ran over and hugged Malik.

"My hero!"

"Let go of me!"

"But but you're my hero."

Malik sighed and returned the hug. He couldn't stay mad at her.

Altair sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

"Horace, Kadence, you both will stay with Malik while I take the girls back to Masyaf with me."

"No!" yelled Erin.

"What did you say?"

"I Hate you. You took my blanket. I'm not going anywhere with you unless Malik comes!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Go f yourself cherry face!"

"That's it!"

Altair chased Erin until she hid behind Malik.

"Maly Alty's being mean! You can't let him take me! Please Maly! You have to come with me! I'm scared he'll steal my blankey again!"

Malik sighed.

"Alright. I'll go but only because I can't trust this assassin to do anything right!"

"What are you saying?"

"Maly?" Erin asked as she looked at him.

"We'll rest for tonight and leave in the afternoon."

"We leave at Dawn!" growled Altair. "As for you…" said Altair. Erin was already sleeping in the pile of pillows next to her knocked out friend.

Hey guys I hoped you all liked this one please read and review and tell me what you think this is my irst ever story


	4. is alty gullible?

**hey guys just so you know Erin and Echo are going to talk about the game Skyrime and the little person in Echo's pocket enjoy**

Altair walked over to wake up Erin and Echo.

"Wake up," he said while kicking Erin.

"Just five more minutes daddy!" she whined throwing her pillow at him.

"I'm not your dad! Now get up!" yelled Altair as he took her blanket away.

"Give me back my blanket now!" she screamed getting ready to attack him.

"Then get up!"

"No! Go f yourself!"

Altair released his hidden blade and chased her while she ran into Malik.

"Ahhh! Help me! I didn't do anything!"

"Altair leave the girl alone!"

"Then she better listen to me!"

"Never!" yelled Erin.

"You will listen to me, or your blanket gets it!"

"Shut up!" screamed Echo. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Malik sighed before looking at Echo then to Altair.

"We will continue this conversation another day."

"Fine!" yelled Altair.

It took them a while to get there mainly because Erin called a templar a bucket head causing them to be discovered and become chased everywhere. They finally made it to the horses' stable where Erin stared at his black horse.

"Shadowmare, my old and dearest friend!"

"Really Erin?"

"Yep. Spectral assassin from the dark brotherhood, the crazy badass assassin of all time!"

"What is this dark brotherhood?" asked Altair.

"The dark brotherhood from skyrim."

"Skyrim? I've never heard of that place," said Malik.

"Yeah. The dark brotherhood kidnapped their new recruits and set down three people, and only one is a target. I had an old lady, a barbarian, and a man who threatened to kill me and my family when he got out of his bonds."

"Who did you kill?" asked Altair getting really interested now.

"I killed the old lady."

"What? But she was innocent!" yelled Malik

they all got on their horses and began to ride.

"Not in my book. her friend Grelog the kind who torchered little children."

"You could have told us earlier," said Altair.

"Oh well oops."

"So was she the target?"

"I don't know. The leader just said that I did a good job and gave me the secret entrance code to enter their lair."

"It didn't matter for me though. I killed the leader," laughed Echo…

"What?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Well she betrayed Erin last time, so I wasn't going to let that happen to me. The guards were happy I did it too."

"How did she betray you?"

"She tried to end the dark brotherhood."

"Oh."

"Hey Echo remember the spectral assassin?"

"Yeah I remember him."

"I remember Riften from my youth. A thief once took my purse, so I took his eyes. It was, a fair exchange…"

"Hey Erin where's your fluffy blanket?" asked Echo.

"Umm..." she said as she looked around for it forgetting that Altaire had taken it. "Hey. Where did it go?"

Erin started freaking out.

"Calm down Erin! Altair put it in the horse bag,"said Malik.

"When are we going to rest?" asked Echo.

"Not for a long time. We still have quite a long way to go," said Altair.

"But I want my blanket now!" whined Erin.

"Altair it is getting late, and these girls are not used to staying up all night!" said Malik

"All right fine. We will rest here for the night," said Altair as he got off of his horse and began to set up the camp. Erin quickly ran over to get her blanket.

"Yay! I call my soft and fluffy Blanket!"

Altair sighed annoyed by how immature Erin was acting.

Altair angrily threw the blanket at Erin.

Erin cheered happily and walked over to her best friend.

Malik smiled at Erin before handing her a water skin.

"Sorry I'm germaphobic."

"Germaphobic?" asked Malik a confused look on his face

"It means she doesn't like to drink from things that other people drink from," said Echo annoyed.

"Oh," said Malik.

Echo laughed to herself at the way Malik was acting. It was obvious he had a crush on her.

Altair walked over to Echo and glared at her. "What is that sound?"

Echo looked at her pocket and realized her phone was singing. "Oh that's the little person in my pocket; he likes to sing to me." Her phone was singing Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound. "Hey Echo isn't that The Hunger Games song?"

"Oh yeah it is," said Echo.

"Are you some kind of witch!" yelled Altair.

"No."

Erin began to fake cry as she set up her matt. "I don't like it when people fight." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Erin? Really?"

"Yes, I don't want you guys to fight or I'll... I'll cry!"

Malik, having a soft spot, walked over to Erin and knelt down putting his one arm on her shoulder, and Erin hugged him saying that Altair was a jerk.

"It wasn't even directed at you!" yelled Altair.

"I don't care you hurt my feelings!"

Malik tried to pull the girl off only to sigh and give up when she squeezed tighter. He didn't mind the hug; it was nice actually. Echo laid down her mat to sleep on and took a blanket from Altair's bag.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Altair.

"It's mine now!" she said as she wrapped herself in it and went to sleep.

Altair sighed and grabbed a different blanket, while Malik laid down in defeat onto Erin's mat where she then fell asleep in his arm.

**O.o. ..oo.o.o.o..oo...oo..oo..o.o.o.o. .o..oo..o. ..o.o.o.o.. ..o. ..oo..o.o...o..oo**

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have a computer because Altair took it from me and threw it at the wall when he didn't get any reviews for HIS story. So yaaaa... Please read and review! Don't make me lose another computer.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed (I was really on vacation.)**


	5. Altairs missing sash

**Altair kicked Echo awake.**

**"****Get up, and help me pack."**

**"****No. Go wake up Erin, and make her help you because I want to sleep in a little longer, and I need to talk to Malik."**

**"****Fine," said Altair not wanting to start yet another argument and went to wake up Erin. Echo rolled on her mat and soon gave up on going back to sleep. Instead she went to wake up and talk to Malik. Echo kicked Malik yelling, "wake up you stupid Barbie doll." **

**"****What is this Barbie doll?" said Malik as he got up.**

**"****It means you are a plastic lady."**

**"****Ummmm, but I'm not a woman."**

**"****You are in my book until you prove yourself."**

**"****Ok? So why did you wake me up?"**

**"****I noticed you have an interest in Erin."**

**"****Ummm…. yeah. Kind of."**

**"****Don't play games. We all know the truth, and I like you Malik. You are the only guy who's actually being nice to her."**

**"****Were there any other guys in her life."**

**"****Yeah, but they were rude."**

**"****Soooo... You still didn't answer my question about why you woke me up."**

**"****Well because I trust you, I'm going to tell you how to win Erin's favor." **

**"****And how would I do that?" Malik asked suddenly interested. He did like Erin. She was adorable in a childish kind of way. **

**"****Alright. There are a few ways on how to win Erin's favor. You have to kind of treat her like a pet. Reward her whenever she does something good. First though you should find something really soft and fluffy. That's when she will follow you everywhere. Well until you give it to her that is. Then when you have her attention get to know her a little bit more by asking her questions about herself. Then you offer her chocolate. If she likes you, she'll take it. If she doesn't, good luck." With that said Echo turned around and walked away.**

**"****Wait! What do you mean good luck?!"**

**"****You don't want to know what happens to people she doesn't like.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Echo and Malik walked over to the horses to find Erin running away from Altair. **

**"****Give it back to me!" yelled Altair.**

**"****But I need it!" whined Erin.**

**"****What could you possibly need that for?"**

**"****I could use it to defend myself."**

**"****And how are you going to use my red sash to defend yourself?"**

**"****You know. I could. Well maybe I could… I just want it. Ok? Can't I have it?"**

**"****No! Give it back!"**

**"****But you can get another one."**

**"****Ummmm…. Erin how did you get that from Altair?" asked Echo a little scared.**

**"****Well….. It all started when I tripped him-"**

**"****Don't finish that sentence!" shouted Malik covering his ear with his one hand.**

**"****But I want to finish the sentence."**

**"****Erin I don't think that's a good idea," warned Echo.**

**"****Ok fine, but I'm keeping the sash."**

**"****Erin you don't know where that's been! Put it back!" yelled Echo.**

**"****Yes I do! It was-"  
****"****Shut up!" screamed Malik.**

**"****Fine," Erin said in defeat as she handed it back to Altair.**

**"****I can't believe you gave it to her," said Echo.**

**"****I didn't. She just took it."**

**"****And how would she do that?"**

**Altair opened his mouth to speak just as Echo put up her hand and said, "don't even think about saying what I know you're about to say."**

**Altair sighed. **

**"****Let's just get on the horses and go."  
****"****I call riding with Malik because Altair's a jerk, and he didn't let me keep his sash."**

**Echo looked over at Malik and winked before getting up on Altair's horse and taking off. Altair looks at Erin. **

**"****You do realise that you have your own horse?"**

**"****Yeah, but you touched it. Wasn't that your horse?"**

**"****Just wait until I get my hands on her."**

**"****Hey. We all know that you're interested in her. Now shut up," said Erin.**

**Altair opened his mouth, but he then closed it quickly not sure what to say.**

**"****See you even admit it."**

**"****I didn't even say anything."**

**"****Exactly!" said Erin as she got up on the horse with Malik.**

**"****What am I supposed to do with this horse?"**

**"****Ride them both," said Erin as Malik kicked the horse making it go. Altair sighed and tied the horses together before getting on one and riding after Echo.**

**Yay I finally finished this chapter and more are on their way. Once again I do not own assassin's creed. Please read and review. Thank you guest for reviewing my story by saying I reviewed. Altair is satisfied. For now (Got lazy again when writing the story.) **


	6. well maybe fight

After a few more delays from Erin and her partner in crime, Echo, they arrived at Masyaf. They would have gotten there earlier if Erin hadn't decided to take stuff from Altair. Altair was still missing one of his throwing knives, and Erin refuses to tell him where she put it. She also had taken his left boot and threw it up a tree forcing Echo to go up and retrieve it. Aside from that she also stole his hidden blade and nearly threw it into the river. If it weren't for Malik, Altair would no longer have a hidden blade. Lastly Altair had also fought with Echo deciding who would get to ride his horse. Echo won because Erin thought Shadowmere was a better name than Altair. At least Erin thought that she was the judge when really they were having a stare down. She still caused Altair to lose by stealing yet another thing from him.

"Well we are finally here. No thanks to Altair!" said Echo.

"How is it my fault? You two were the ones causing all the delays!" shouted Altair.

"Well if you would let her keep your stuff, we would have gotten here a lot earlier," replied Echo.

"I still think I could have gotten a few bucks from that sash," said Erin.

"What would you do with live deer?" asked Malik very confused.

"Well if I had real deer, then I could get even more bucks!"

"Ummmm…. Erin. They think you mean deer by bucks. They don't know that you mean money."

"Oh, so where are we going to tie up our horses?"

"Here," said Altair as he dismounted his horse and tied it to a post.

Echo dismounted her horse and just dumbly at it.

"So how do you do this?"

Altair rolled his eyes and took his horse's lead and tied it up. Malik and Erin did the same for their horses only Malik had a little trouble forcing Erin to help him. Altair looked over to Erin and Malik stupidly forgetting to watch Echo as she walked to over to one of the guards nearby guarding the entrance. Altair looked back over and spotted Echo arguing with the guard.

"I don't like you."

"Well I don't like you either! Now go away!"

"No! Not until you say you're sorry!"

"Sorry for what?!"

"Standing in my way!"

"I'm not standing in your way! You can just go around me!"

"Well maybe I don't want to!"

"Well maybe I am supposed guarding here and can't leave my post!"

"Well maybe you better move!"

"Well maybe I can't!"

"Well maybe you should move, or I will move you!"

"You can't move me!"

Echo started pushing the guard away from his post.

"You shouldn't have done that! Now you will die!"

Erin walked over to Echo.

"Echo leave this poor man alone. It's not his fault that he has to stay at his stupid post and stand out in the hot sun all day making him cranky."

"Alright. Fine. I'll leave him alone. For now. This isn't over," she said glaring at the guard as Malik and Altair came over. They then walked with them through the gates.

**I got really lazy so I decided to make two chapters in one day once again I do not own assassins creed **


	7. The missing throwing knife

**When they finally got to Al Mualim's study, they found him waiting for them while holding the piece of Eden like it was some sort of pet.**

**"****Ahhh! It's the accursed one!" screamed Erin. Echo looked at Erin.**

**"****You watch too many cartoons."**

**"****Well how else am I going to stay entertained?"**

**Altair looked at Al Mualim. "Sorry for the delay master. It took longer than I expected."**

**"****Very well. We shall continue on with our plans."**

**"****Do you mind if I kill your pet?" asked Echo.**

**"****No! This is not a pet, and if it was, why would you want to kill my pet?"**

**"****Because you're irritating me. Now put that stupid thing down before I get even more irritated Santa!"**

**"****What is this Santa?" asked Altair.**

**"****He's a fat guy that sneaks into your house and eats your cookies and milk while you sleep," said Erin. Malik looked shocked at how Echo had just insulted their mentor.**

**Al Mualim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while saying, "put them in their rooms for now, and we'll deal with them later."**

**"****We're roommates right?" asked Erin.**

**Malik sighed.**

**"****No you two are not going to be in the same room."**

**"****But why?" whined Erin.**

**"****Because."**

**"****You didn't answer my question."**

**Al Mualim looked at Malik.**

**"****Malik you take Erin to her room. Altair you take Echo to her room."**

**"****Oh yeah. Do you want this back Altair?" Erin asked while holding out his throwing knife. **

**Al Mualim glared at him.**

**"****You gave her one of your throwing knives?"**

**"****No. She took it from me."**

**"****And you let that happen?"**

**"****There was nothing I could do. She hid it from me, and she wouldn't tell me where it was."**

**"****We will deal with this later."**

**Altair reached out for his throwing knife, but Erin pulled it out of his grasp.**

**"****Nope. You haven't proven yourself yet."**

**Al Mualim looked at the girl.**

**"****What is she talking about?"**

**"****He has to prove that he's not a jerk," replied Erin.**

**Altair sighed and face palmed while Erin put the throwing knife back into her pocket.**

**"****Let's go Erin," said Malik as he took her by the arm and dragged her away.**

**Altair sighed and looked at Echo.**

**"****I'm not going anywhere without Erin."**

**"****Oh yes you are," said Altair as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away too.**

**did I say two chapters in one day? I meant three. this is what happens when I get too lazy to post my chapters. Please read and review before Altair finds my computer again. (I get too lazy to update) once again I don't own assassins creed.**


	8. jinxed

**Malik walked into Erin's room to wake her up but found it empty. **

**"****Where did she go?!"**

**Meanwhile Altair went to Echo's room where he heard giggling. **

**'****Good. I won't have to wake the brat up,' he thought to himself as he opened the door. He looked around the room when he didn't see her. **

**"****Echo? Where are you? I know you're in here!" **

**"****For the dark brotherhood!" Suddenly someone jumped on his back…**

**"****You will regret this!" said Altair as he threw Erin off of his back and pinned her to the ground.**

**"****Echo, I need back up now!"**

**Echo came out from under the bed and jumped onto Altair's back forcing him to fall to the ground.**

**"****Don't think I know what you're up to assassin!" said Erin.**

**"****What could I possibly be planning other than waking up Echo?!" yelled Altair.**

**"****I know you have a thing for Echo. You were going to walk in here when she was getting dressed and and…"**

**"****Erin! Altair was not here to molest anyone! He just forgot to knock on the door!"**

**"****Right. Defend him why don't you? If I wasn't here, Mr. Ezio's many great grandpa would have had you!"**

**"****Who is this Ezio?" asked Altair who's face was turning bright red.**

**"****He's your great great great great great great great great great great grandson."**

**"****Oh?"**

**"****Yeah, and we were playing truth or dare, and I was dared to attack you anyway. I just needed a reason. Next time knock before you enter!"**

**Just then Malik came running to Altair saying, "Altair, Erin wasn't in her room! Have you seen her?!"**

**"****Yes. She's right their."**

**"****Sorry I didn't tell you Malik, but you should know better than to separate me from my best friend!"**

**"****Well come. The master wishes to speak to you."**

**"****NO!" Malik looked shocked at her sudden outburst. **

**"****What do you mean?" asked Malik as nicely as he could.**

**"****I don't like him, and I know his secret. He's just like Astrid from the dark brotherhood!"**

**Altair glared at Erin. **

**"****Don't you dare talk about our mentor like that!"**

**"****Well it's true! Leaders only care about power! Well except Echo. She's my best friend, but we made an agreement that she would rule our pack of friends if the walking dead ever happened!"**

**"****Walking dead?"**

**"****I'll explain later"**

**Malik sighed. **

**"****Well whether you like him or not, you're going to have to face him."**

**Echo smirked. She knew exactly what she would say, and she said no at the exact same time her friend did. Then she said jinxed. Erin looked down sadly.**

**"****What is this jinxed?"**

**Echo smiled. **

**"****She can't talk until I say her name three times, or I get to punch her in the arm. **

**Altair sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her disrespect. He thought to himself that he would have to remember this for Echo and Erin. It would become very useful.**

**Malik looked at Erin. He wanted her to talk, but she was jinxed now. **

**"****Echo why don't you remove your jinx from her?"**

**Echo looked at him **

**"****Hmm... Let me think about that."**

**Erin looked at her hope in her eyes.**

**"****Nope. Not happening."**

**"****Oh come on Echo!"**

**"****No talking when jinxed!" said Echo as she punched Erin in the arm.**

**Malik sighed let's just go see Al Mualim we have kept him waiting long enough.**

******_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

******I do not own assassins creed… **

******Hey I'm finally back. Altair got mad when I hid his brownies, and when he found them I told him that he was getting too old for brownies. Then I decided to throw them at the wall since he still tried to eat them, but he then ate them off of the wall and got sick probably because of the hot sauce I put in them. (I was really on writers block.) **


	9. it's not enouf!

**Al Mualim stared at Erin. **

**"****Well?"**

**Erin glared at Echo. She was still jinxed, and now she was the one being questioned.**

**"****Answer me!"**

**Just then Echo bursted out laughing, and Al Mualim glared at her.**

**"****What's so funny?" **

**"****Erin can't talk."**

**"****But she spoke when we first met."**

**"****Yeah, but I jinxed her, so she's not allowed to speak until I say her name three times in a row, or I punch her in the arm."**

**Erin made a pouting face while crossing her arms. **

**Altair sighed annoyed. He liked the fact that Erin couldn't talk, but now he needed her to speak.**

**"****Echo just unjinx her."**

**"****NO! She will never speak again!"**

**Malik looked at Echo. **

**"****Please Echo just unjinx her."**

**"****Oh fine. Erin. Erin. Erin."**

**"****Can she talk now?"**

**"****Yes."**

**"****Ok. What is this dark brotherhood then?" **

**"****I don't like you or your face, so I will not talk about it!" screamed Erin as she ran out of the room crying.**

**Al Mualim looked shocked at what he had just heard then looked to Echo.**

**"****She has this anti leader thing going on ever since the dark brotherhood's leader betrayed her."**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**"****She looked up to her leader, but now… since the incident, she hasn't been the same." **

**"****What do you mean by incident?"**

**"****Well, I killed her because she betrayed the dark brotherhood, so um yeah." **

**"****I would never betray this creed. This creed is my family."**

**Echo laughed. "I'll believe it when you get rid of your pet ball, and Altair me knowing your descendant don't think about that too hard."**

**"****What do you mean by that?"**

**"****Congratulations on your great grandson who turns out to be a perverted freak."**

**With that said Echo turned around and left hearing Malik burst out laughing while Altair asked Al Mualim what she meant by that.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Erin cried in her room as Malik knocked on the door.**

**"****Erin can I come in?"**

**"****Yeah… I guess."**

**Erin wasn't really crying about the dark brotherhood thing. That was just part of their plan. She was really crying about her home and how she missed it. Malik opened the door. He knew about the dark brotherhood thing and thought that was the reason why she was crying. **

**"****Is this about your leader?" he asked.**

**"****Ummm… yeah."**

**"****Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he said as he hugged her with his one arm and wiped away her tears.**

**"****I… don't want it to happen again," said Erin as she looked down.**

**Malik hugged her again before kissing her forehead. Erin looked up at Malik confused as to why he had kissed her forehead. She had no idea he had feelings for her. She merely thought he saw her as a little sister. **

**"****You're a good friend Malik."**

**As she said those words, Malik stood up anger in his eyes. How could she not see that he loved her?**

**"****Erin, I don't want to be friends. It's not enough!"**

**With that said Malik turned and left the room leaving Erin shocked. **

******o.o..oo.o.o..o.o. .. . ..ooooooooo.o.o.o.. ..oo.o. ..ooo...oo**

******I do not own assassins creed…**

******Next chappy may have Echo and Alty in a little disagreement while Malik tries to patch things up with Erin. Also speaking of patching things up… Altair decided it would be fun to attack a water pipe in my basement when he heard it make a sound. Now lucky me. I have to have it fixed, and he tried to fix it with some of his wall brownies. When will it end! lol jk hope you enjoyed the story!**


	10. If I Can't Have Her, No One Can!

**Warning dirty humor.**

Altair glared at Echo. Echo held a candybar in her left hand. Altair wanted her candybear, but she refused to give it to him. Now they were having a staring contest, and Altair was about to win.

"Nutbutter," said Echo.

Altair blinked and looked at her as she smirked and took a victory bite from her candybar.

"What is this nutbutter?" said Altair.

"Think about it Altair! I want you to really think about this! I want you to think about it really long and hard!"

"I can't believe you said that let alone made me think about it!"

"Hey nomnom you didn't have to say it. I juts want you mosihghk idhgirh," she said with a mouth full of her peanut butter chocolate candy bar.

Altair stared at Echo. He couldn't understand her with her mouth full of the candy bar. All he he caught was I want you. He had no idea she had feelings for him. He did however have a slight crush on her.

"I didn't see it that way."

"Yeah, so stop being an idiot," said Echo.

Just then the door slammed open with Erin in the doorway.

"Mally doesn't wanna be my friend anymore," cried Erin as she ran to Echo.

"Erin i didn't mean that!" said Malik as he ran after Erin.

Erin hugged Altair.

"Oh yeah. Well you're... you're a goofyballs."

"What even is a -"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Echo warned Malik.

"You have obviously hurt her feelings. Now this is what you are going to do! You are going to go to your room and think about what you have done. Maybe this time out will help you put your life back together."

Malik looked down and turned and walked out of the room sadly.

Echo looked at Altair

"Did he really just go into a timeout?" asked Echo.

Altair shrugged before throwing Erin off of him.

Malik sat on his bed. He remembered seeing Erin hugging Altair.

"Altair just thinks he can take her from me! Well he's got another thing coming! If I can't have her, no one can!"

**Dun dun dun! Can't believe this? Well neither can I. Malik is becoming a little obsessive over Erin… Although he did lose his brother and his arm. Plus he has to run a buru in the middle of a hot dry desert. Maybe the heat has gotten to him o.o. And Alty has the wrong idea and now he might start thinking that they are together. Speaking of together Altair decided that him and his wall should break up literally, so now I have to get a new wall because Alty broke its heart… jk this is what happens when I'm bored. Please read and review.**

**:)**


	11. Fufu

**Altair walked over to Erin's room. Apparently Malik was too lazy to visit her, and Echo was in Erin's room anyway, so it wouldn't really matter. He heard a meow and then a giggle. Thinking that some other guy was in there, he barged in. Erin and Echo both screamed inside before Erin hid something underneath the bed. **

**"****What are you hiding from me!" yelled Altair.**

**"****Where is he?" yelled Altair angry that they were hiding what he thought to be a male human being.**

**"****You better start talking right now before I decide to have a little chat with Al Mualim and decide to take you to the torture room. Erin suddenly seemed afraid and threw her soft blanket over her head as if it would hide her from Altair. Then he heard another meow coming from underneath the bed. Echo looked at him.**

**"****You heard nothing."**

**"****Oh I definitely heard something," he said looking under the bed only to get a face full of claw.**

**Altair jumped away surprised and took out his hidden blade. Erin suddenly threw her blanket over his head and then grabbed her newfound furry friend and held it closely to her chest.**

**"****Please don't hurt Fufu."**

**"****I wanted to name her Shadow, but Erin always wins."**

**Altair pulled the blanket from off of his head and looked extremely angry at the cat.**

**"****I don't care if this is Al Mualim's cat or not! It's mine forever, and I'll never get it back!" said Erin.**

**Altair pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**"****And where did you get this cat?"**

**"****I found it wandering around the books in your library."**

**"****And how did you get into the library?"**

**Erin suddenly grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head.**

**"****I'll never tell you!"**

**Erin heard a shink and looked up to see Altair's hidden blade out. **

**"****Ok some nice guy named Abass let me into the library."**

**Altair pinched his nose. That cat was definitely not a stray. He belonged to one of the librarians named Kudo. He was really obsessed with cats. That cat was his favorite. He literally named it favorite cat. The cat looked at Altair and hissed before settling at its new master's throat, licking her chin and purring. Altair sighed.**

**"****You better give me that cat because I know who it belongs to, and me knowing him he will have a wide castle search for this cat."**

**"****And who would this man be?" asked Echo, irritated that Altair was trying to take Erin's new pet.**

**"****His name is Kudo, the crazy cat man of Masyaf."**

**"****Wait! He's crazy? Then Fufu definitely doesn't belong with him!" **

**As if in response, the cat seemed to meow in agreement. Altair growled.**

**"****Give me the cat. I do not feel like searching the entire castle for this man's stupid cat."**

**"****No!" screamed Erin as she ran out of the room with her new cat. Altair chased after Erin until Erin accidentally bumped into Al Mualim making him fall. **

**"****What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he stood up.**

**"****I hate you. You won't let Altair let me keep my new cat let alone keep his balls."**

**"****What do you mean by that?"**

**"****You're obviously castrated."**

**"****I am not castrated."**

**"****Yes you are. You are obviously not interested in Echo."**

**"****I can have any woman I want including Echo. All I have to do is say the words, and a forced marriage will be arranged."**

**"****That is correct. If Altair does find an interest in a woman who is here and has no parents, then he is allowed to marry them whether they want to or not."**

**"****But that means that Malik… Altair I need you to protect me."**

**Altair sighed. "I am not your protector."**

**"****Actually Altair you are," said Al Mualim.**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**"****I was actually just about to call you and Malik over. You are going to have to protect Erin and Echo because the templars are now after them."**

**Echo walked up to Altair.**

**"****What do you mean the templars are after us. Altair you didn't do your job right."**

**Altair growled. "Why you little brat."**

**"****Umm… I am not the brat here. That would be you. I am the sassy teenage hormonal girl. Even though I'm seventeen, I am still technically the teenager here, and you would be Santa Claus. You just need to gain a little more weight."**

**Altair glared at Echo.**

**"****You should be married at the age of seventeen, so I would stop talking if I were you before I decide to chose who you marry."**

**Erin laughed, "And it won't be him because he's castrated."**

**"****Shut up. I am not castrated."**

**"****Don't you tell my friend to shut up."**

**Al Mualim slowly backed away as Altair and Echo had yet another one of their stare downs. Just as Erin was about to head to her room Malik walked up to her.**

**"****Erin. I demand that you…"**

******To be continued. I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I had to do this to you. Speaking of having to do something, Altair refused to take a shower, so I had to throw him into the bathtub with his robes still on. When he finally decided to come out. Let's just say, I'm going to need to get a new carpet. Thanks a lot Altair. Jk I'm just bored yet again. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story. **


	12. I do fufu I do

**"****This is Fufu, my new cat," said Erin interrupting Malik.**

**"****Fufu?"**

**"****Yes. He's my new cat. Even though he looks ugly, he still has a lot of character, and I'm going to marry him someday."**

**"****But that's an animal. You can't marry an animal. You can marry me."**

**"****But I've always wanted to marry an animal, and you can't stop us. Our wedding is in five ears."**

**"****Uh why are you waiting five years?"**

**"****Because I'm 16."**

**"****Okay… I still demand that you marry me."**

**"****But I can't. I'm already engaged."**

**"****You can't be engaged to an animal!"**

**"****But you're an animal too! We are all animals."**

**Echo and Altair turned to stare at Malik and Erin.**

**"****It is true. She's always wanted to marry an animal. Just let her follow her dreams," Echo said.**

**"****But it will never work. Why won't you marry me!"**

**"****Just let her learn on her own. It's what I've been doing for the past 16 years."**

**"****So are you her mother then?" asked Altair.**

**"****No! Then I would have to have given birth to her when I was one! No!"**

**"****That's not what I meant," said Altair his face turning red.**

**"****Yes it is," said Erin.**

**"****Shut up!" yelled Altair.**

**Erin cried and ran off. Echo looked at Altair and Malik.**

**"****So yeah. I'm going to go comfort my best friend. By the way Altair this is all your fault."**

**"****It's not my fault that she cries every time I yell at her."**

**"****Well you shouldn't be yelling at her," said Echo as she turned and walked away leaving Altair confused.**

**"****Fufu. You'll never leave me. Right?"**

**"****Meow?"**

**"****I knew it Fufu. I love you too."**

**Malik stood at the door listening in on Erin's conversation with her cat. Malik knocked on the door.**

**"****Erin? Can I talk to you?"**

**"****No! You hurt Fufu's feelings!"**

**"****And how did I do that?"**

**"****You were trying to be his competition, and he's not going to have any of that!"**

**"****Meow?"**

**"****He says that he can take you right here and right now because he loves me, and he won't lose me!"**

**"****Your cat can't talk."**

**"****Well maybe I can understand him."**

**"****How would you do that?"**

**"****You don't get me!" cried Erin.**

**Malik sighed, "Alright, I'm coming in."**

**Malik opened the door to see her crying on her bed with Fufu on her back. Malik sat down next to her. Malik sighed, and Erin looked up at him.**

**"****I'm sorry."**

**Erin looked at Malik before hugging him and saying, "I forgive you. Just don't say those kind of things about Fufu anymore. He's not just an animal, and if it makes you feel any better, Fufu says that you can be his best man."**

**"****Meow?"**

**"****That's right Fufu. He's going to be a part of our wedding, and yes, he did apologize to you."**

**"****Meow?"**

**Malik sighed before getting up and heading to the door. **

**'****One day,' he thought to himself, 'one day.'**

**********Hey here's your cute little chapter of Erin and Malik. Oh and don't forget Fufu. Poor kitty doesn't even have a clue about what's going on. If you want the next chapter with Echo and Altair, please review. Oh and by the way speaking of Altair. He found my computer. He didn't throw it at the wall this time, but he did spill brownie batter all over it. He was trying to make brownies because I wouldn't let him have any of mine. That's what happens when you don't give an assassin your brownies. Jk I was really on vacation again. **


	13. Jealousy Part 1

**Echo walked out of her room not paying attention as she bumped into another assassin.**

**"****Watch where you're going!"**

**"****Well I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault that you were standing right in front of my door!"**

**"****What is your name by the way."**

**"****My name's Echo, and your's would be?"**

**"****Kadence. The one who kidnapped you."**

**"****Oh yeah. I remember you. Smart idea of bringing Erin's blanket. She literally would be throwing a fit if you had not done that."**

**"****I had a feeling that it would have come to that."**

**Altair headed towards Echo's room and stopped when he noticed Kadence talking to her. He hid in the shadows and watched.**

**"****Weren't you supposed to be watching the buru?" asked Echo.**

**"****Yes, but Al Mualim sent a different man to take our place because we have missions that we have to complete."**

**"****Why did you kidnap us in the first place anyway?"**

**"****That I cannot tell you."**

**"****Oh so you're going all mysterious assassin on me now?"**

**Kadence laughed at her cute joke. **

**"****Are you hungry?" he asked hoping she would say yes.**

**"****Actually that's why I came out of my room in the first place."**

**"****Great. Why don't you follow me, and we can get something to eat. Just you and me. Perhaps we could get our food and eat it in one of our rooms."**

**"****That sounds great just as long as you don't get any funny ideas."**

**Altair decided it was time for him to step in before Kadence took her away from him.**

**"****Echo. I need you to step away from Kadence."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Because I don't want you to be around him."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Because I said so."**

**"****Altair are you jealous?" asked Kadence amused.**

**"****No! I'm not jealous!"**

**"****Then you wouldn't be telling me to stay away from him."**

**"****I'm not jealous! I just need you!"**

**"****You're jealous, and I'm going to eat with Kadence."**

**With that said Kadence hooked his arm around her and took her down to the dining hall. He looked back and gave an evil smirk before winking at Altair. Altair glared at Kadence realizing that he couldn't do anything about it.**

**Kadence and Echo sat on her bed eating fruit and meat. Kadence looked at Echo as he told a funny story about how a man, who was his target, tried playing dead. Echo laughed at his story, and they finished up their meal. Echo heard another knock on her door. **

**"****Come in."**

**Altair walked in before spotting Kadence. **

**"****Get away from her!"**

**"****Altair all you've been doing since I've gotten here is being a jerk. It's like you think you own me, and you don't. You aren't my father. You aren't my husband. You aren't my boyfriend. I suggest you get out of my room now."**

**Altair glared at her.**

**"****Not until he leaves!"**

**Kadence sighed and took both of their plates.**

**"****I think I should leave," he said before kissing her on the lips and leaving. **

******This chapter was inspired by saddles18 who has helped me write this chapter. Thxs for reviewing and helping out! The next part will come out when I feel like it should come out. As you probably know, I'm feeling a bit lazy :)**


	14. Jealousy Part 2

"I can't believe you just did that Altair!"

"I can't believe you kissed him!"

"I can't believe you're jealous!"

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay away from him!"

"I can't believe you're not shutting up right now!"

"That's it!" said Altair as he cupped his hands on her face and kissed her. Echo pulled away before slapping Altair and running off.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Echo ran for her life after realizing that Altair had a crush on her. This is the worst scenario she could have ever imagined. Why couldn't she have been put into Skyrim? At least then Erin would have a pet dragon, and she would have had Shadowmere. Then again she would have tried to marry her pet dragon, but she didn't really care. She wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. She ran, jumped over stalls, and even passed Kadence where she mouthed help me to him. Kadence eyes widened as he realized Altair was chasing after her. She passed people, and even ruined a few merchant stalls until she made the wrong turn and found herself in an alley. The only place she could hide was in a hay bale, so she jumped in and hid. She heard his footsteps approaching. She couldn't believe it. She just had to sneeze! She laid low in hopes that Altair wouldn't hear her sneeze, but to her dismay a hand reached in and yanked her out of the hay bale and threw her against the wall.

"How did you find me?!"

"That hay bale over there sneezed, and I got suspicious."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I just didn't want to believe that you liked me."

Altair smirked.

"But the question is do you like me?"

"Well you are Ezio's ancestor which kind of scares me, but yes I do like you."

"Well then it's settled. We get married tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, let's not rush things here pal. I still have a lot of things to do including a cat wedding to plan, and I feel really bad for Malik because I can tell he likes Erin. The only problem is she doesn't know that he does. All she thinks is that he's a desperate guy who just wants to marry the first gal he sees."

Altair sighed before stepping back and letting her go.

"Malik has told me something a bit different from his point of view."

"What did he say?"

"He thinks I'm taking her from him."

"Oh. That explains his desperate need to marry her."

Altair laughed at her words before turning serious and looking at her.

"Do you like Kadence?"

"Yes, as a friend, but I can tell that he sees me as more than just a friend, and I don't want to break his cute little heart."

"I think he kissed you to get back at me."

"Well no duh. You interrupted him and told him to leave because you were so jealous. Of course he was trying to get back at you."

Altair looked down.

"I admit that I was jealous."

"Finally! I thought you'd never admit it."

Altair growled.

"Don't push it!"

"Whatever."

Just then a voice called out, "I'll save you Echo!"

It was Kadence.

"Kadence it's okay. He admitted that he was jealous. He wasn't chasing me to kill me okay."

Kadence jumped down from the roof before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah because Altair was definitely going to hurt me," Echo said sarcastically.

"I was actually about to ask Al Mualim if I could take over protecting you, so Altair could finish his missions."

Altair looked at her wide eyed.

"That is not going to happen. I was supposed to be the one protecting her in the first place."

"Like you even care about her."

Echo could tell that Altair was starting to get jealous again.

"Look. I think I'm just going to go now. You two just settle this on your own," said Echo as she slowly backed out of the alley.

**Sorry I didn't feel like doing an author's note this time, but thanks again Saddles18 for the awesome idea.**


	15. the candy obsession

Kadence walked into a room. It was dark, and only one candle lit the room. A man sat on a table across from him…

"Ah Kadence. You finally made it," he said as he took a sip of a drink placed on the table. Kadence took a seat before smirking underneath his hood.

"Do you have the girl's trust?" said the man.

"Do you have what I asked for?" asked Kadence.

"Oh I see. All business, no talk. Yes I have it," said the man as he tossed two backpacks to him.

"The bags contain the items to help you and Horace to get the two girls to follow you," said the man.

Kadence opened the bag and looked in it and nodded before closing it.

"Has Horace made any progress with Erin?"

"Not that I know of," the man growled in anger.

"He has better gotten this girl's attention. If he has not, and Erin does not comply, the mission will be failed, and you both will be tried as spies and executed!" said the man as he stood up. "I have faith in you Kadence. Do not let me down!" said the man, and he turned to leave. Kadence smirked now all he had to do was get Altair out of the way.

_o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o..oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..oo...oo

Echo picked up Fufu who struggled in her arms.

"How on Earth do you expect me to put this cat in a tuxedo Erin?"

"Tell him to put it on!"

"That's not going to help!"

"I don't care!" said Erin as she sat on the bed.

"Meeeerrrrrooooowowowow!"

Echo dropped Fufu who ran under the bed. Just as that happened, Horace walked in.

Horace looked at Echo noticing her clawed up arms and a shredded mini tuxedo in her hands.

"Should I even ask?"

"Fufu won't get ready," said Erin.

"Ok?" Horace looked at Echo for help. Echo rolled her eyes.

"Sooooo, Erin, you wanna follow me.. I mean hang …. I mean get something to eat?"

"I want chinese food."

"What's that?"

"Food."

Horace pulled out a letter and read it before putting it back.

"Ummmm, how about ummmm, uhhhh….."

"Pizza!"

"Yeah yeah sure, piza. Let's go get that."

"Wait you have pizza? Yay!"

Echo face palmed before looking up. "Really Erin? We are in the past. There's no pizza!"

"But-but I want pizza!"

"Well there is none!"

Erin started to fake cry.

Horace, getting annoyed, pulled out a candy bear.

"How about this?"

"Candy! Oh my gosh! You have candy!"

"Oh no! Quick put it away!"

"Cannnddddyyyyyyyyyy!" Erin jumped off the bed before taking it from him and running out of the room.

"Oh no. You never ever do that. Never give Erin candy! Oh great. Tell everyone to lock their doors. Put the castle on shutdown. Erin goes crazy when she gets candy! How did you even get that!"

Horace's eyes widened as he realized what he had done before he ran out of the room."

_o.o. . .oo.o.. .o.o. .o. .o

All Kadence could hear and see right now was Erin screaming and running out of the castle walls. Was she saying candy?

"Kadence, you have to help me!" said Horace.

"What did you do?!"

"I showed Erin candy from the supply bag you gave me, and she freaked out."

As he said that, Erin came running back into the castle and started poking a merchant's face before becoming extremely obsessed with a vase to the point where she took it and ran off.

Echo came running up to Horace and Kadence.

"I can't believe you gave that to her! She hasn't had candy in so long. She'll go insane if she eats that! You better have more, and add the fact that she doesn't like you Horace! This is really bad!"

"I was just trying to be nice!"

"Well look where that got you."

Kadence sighed before looking at Horace.

"It's your fault Horace which means you will have to take care of it!" Kadence was really mad that their plan had been foiled, but then an idea came to him.

"I know what to do. Get Altair and Malik to stop her. Maybe we can stop her from causing the entire castle to panic," said Kadence knowing the castle was already panicking. Erin started to chase a man saying he looked like a David. With that said, Horace ran off to get help. Kadence took Echo by the hand and ran off with her telling her that he had to take her somewhere safe.

_.ooo.o..o. .. .o.o. .. .o.o.o. .oo.o

"Look Erin. Look what I have. It's a fluffy hanky," said Horace as he tried to get her to follow him. Erin stopped and looked at Horace. She dropped the candy bear and started to follow.

Altair and Malik were trying to calm the citizens while Horace slowly led Erin out of the gates. As she followed, Horace made sure no guards were in earshot before knocking Erin out and taking her with him.

******Hi guys I got bored because Alty took away my computer. He then buried it under my favorite bush, so I wouldn't find it. I found it, but then Alty threw a fit and started throwing brownies again…. (jk, really had school {drivers ed} )**


	16. ---sticky slides---

**"****Can I have my blankey back?" cried Erin.**

**"****Shut up!" yelled Horace as Erin cried. Erin, Echo, Kadence, and Horace were all in a dusty, abandoned room. Kadence and Horace had once again kidnapped them, and now they were in an abandoned shelter waiting for the person who had paid for their capture. Erin was upset with Horace for forgetting her blanket.**

**"****Horace promised me a fluffy hanky, and he didn't give it to me!" cried Erin.**

**Kadence sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe it would just be better if he just knocked the girl out because he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.**

**"****We can't go back. We will get discovered and executed on the spot."**

**"****But I want it!"**

**"****Shut up, or I'll knock you out!"**

**As soon as he said that, Erin started crying.**

**"****Stop crying!"**

**"****But-but you hurt my feelings."**

**Kadence glared at Horace.**

**"****If she continues to cry, I'm going to force you to go get her blanket."**

**"****Really?"**

**"****Don't you dare!"**

**"****But I want my blankey!"**

**Just as Erin started to fake cry, Robert de Sable came in.**

**"****What is going on here?" he yelled.**

**"****He took my blankey, and he won't give it back," said Erin as she pointed at Horace.**

**Robert sighed before pulling up a chair and sitting down.**

**"****Can I have some candy?" asked Erin.**

**"****No! Don't ever give her candy!" said Echo.**

**"****Okay. Well what do you two know of the assassins?"**

**"****I want my blanket first."**

**"****We have ways of making you talk."**

**"****Well you can make me talk by giving me my blanket."**

**Robert looked at Horace.**

**"****You forgot the blanket didn't you?"**

**Horace sighed. **

**"****She was going crazy. I had no choice. I had to leave the blanket behind when I took her. If I went back to get it, they'd get suspicious."**

**"****Fine. Then I'll just go and get it myself," Erin said as she went to go out the door that was locked.**

**"****Ummm Erin. It's kind of obvious that they locked the door."**

**"****But I really want my blanket."**

**Robert just watched with amusement in his eyes as he watched Erin continue to try to open the door. **

**"****How about I make you a deal."**

**"****Is it 50% off chinese food?"**

**"****No!"**

**"****Oh, so it's 100% off. I will take my free chinese food now."**

**"****Erin what is with you and chinese food?"**

**"****I really miss General Chows."**

**"****I know you do Erin, but you know how you get when you eat spicy food."**

**Horace opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could say it Echo stopped him.**

**"****Horace don't ask. Erin don't answer."**

**"****But I want to answer."**

**"****Erin if you answer that question, I will literally take your blanket away."**

**"****Nobody touches my blanket but me and sometimes Malik, so he can wash it."**

**"****You know he just does that, so he can smell it right?"**

**"****No he doesn't. He washes it. It always comes back smelling so nice. Like lilac and water."**

**"****Yeah he does. I see him, and you don't even know what lilac smells like, and water doesn't even have a scent."**

**"****It does sometimes."**

**"****Okay. When does water have a scent Erin?" asked Kadence.**

**"****Well… When you see deer go into the water it has a funny smell."**

**"****Erin you better not have-"**

**"****I didn't. It smelled funny."**

**"****Okay. Why don't we change the conversation now," said Robert very awkwardly.**

**"****Like chocolate!" said Erin.**

**"****No… I mean like assassins."**

**"****No! It has to be about chocolate or sliding lizards. You know. The kind that just sllllliiiiides."**

**Robert's eyes turned really wide at that.**

**"****Don't think about that pervertedly Robert. Once you do, you can never go back. I know because it's happened to me. She has corrupted me."**

**"****Why don't we just talk about assassins and not sliding lizards or chocolate?"**

**"****Horace. She ate the chocolate didn't she."**

**"****No she dropped it."**

**"****I don't believe you."**

**"****Yeah I dropped it because I saw a fluffy hanky, and he said he'd give it to, and he didn't give it to me."**

**"****I never said I'd give it to you, and I didn't give it to you because you get so obsessed over things."**

**"****He is right Erin. Remember that chew toy faze?"**

**"****It's not my fault you gave me enough money to fill a room."**

**"****I gave you enough money for a freaking dog bed!"**

**"****Well you should've realized that I would have liked the squeaky noise of squeaky toys."**

**Robert sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with these girls. **

**"****Can I go to sleep now?" asked Erin.**

**"****Fine. We will pick this up in the morning. If you do not comply tomorrow, we'll try to get the answers out of you in a, different way."**

******Hey guest guess what. I accepted your challenge, so here's your chapter. Hope you like it. Also this chapter is called Sticky Slides because I had a sticky lizard on my screen, and it slowly slid down it as I wrote this. It was very distracting and very hard to write the story because of it.**


End file.
